endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurypt
Physical Description *Bipedal *Four arms *4 segments to Thorax (One for legs, two for arms, one just there to imply arachnid ancestry) *Limbs end in three digits for legs, and four for arms *Exoskeleton covers front and back; seams for segment separation and limb movement. *Scorpion-esque tail *Scorpion-style head, rotated/translated so that it fits a bipedal model (i.e, jaw facing ventrally) *Tend to be more muscular than humans *Typically 1.5x to 2x the size of normal humans Culture Eurypt cultural beliefs are heavily influenced by their planet's main religion, Sh'ian. There are two separate factions of the Sh'ian religion; Devotionist, and Nondevotionist. While both highlight the need to keep species as individual and unique as possible, the former is an attitude of incredible hostility and anger at outside species while the latter focuses on expressing individuality rather than isolation. The Eurypt, when raised on their homeworld, are typically raised to be gruff mannered and brutally honest to those around them. Most Eurypt do not lie unless on mission that requires it so, due to the fact that their culture views it as a cowardly and weakling way of operating. They also prize two things above all else; Intelligence, and physical ability. Due to the fact that the Devotionist Sh'ian is the dominant religion, the Eurypt government often creates it's own weapons and technology using the high amount of practical metals in the mining deposits of Courbohn. Due to the jungle-like environment that covers a majority of Courbohn (with the exception of the mountains, where the mining deposits are), Eurypts raised on their homeworld place physical ability on a high pedestal. Whether it be significant strength or usage of the many limbs for parkour, their physical ability is something that often is equated into their status/reputation. Referring to any Eurypt by name it is considered an insult to use only one syllable, since each name is a maternal and paternal clan name respectively, so using only one indicates a lack of individuality as well as implying the Eurypt is half a being. Interactions With Other Species *Altaic: TBW *Human: The Eurypt and human relations are, while not openly hostile, are rather tense. Due to the isolationist views of the Eurypt, attempts at human exploration have been repelled multiple times. In addition to this, whenever humans crash land, refuel, etc. on Eurypt territory, they are usually executed or held hostage. However, human/Eurypt relations have been softened for the Eurypt travellers in human territory due to the rise of the Organized Rifling Gunsmiths, a plasma-weaponry manufacturing company founded by Rebecca Sardonsky and Dou-Zan. *Martian: TBW *Niso: TBW *Skeaver: TBW *Teropus: TBW *Revnorian: The Eurypt harbor a deep dislike for Revnorian. Trade and diplomatic relationships are the only established form of true interaction/cooperation between the two species. The Revnorian/Eurypt War is when the species' mutual dislike for each other exploded into armed conflict. After the end of official hostilities both species harbor resentment and see each other as the cause of the war. Under guidance of others, the two have gained trade connections and diplomatic machinery has been set in place to prevent another outbreak of war between the two. Mannequin Sketches Eurypt_Dorsal.jpg|Dorsal Eurypt_Ventral.jpg|Ventral Eurypt_Lateral.jpg|Lateral Category:Lore Category:Species